Rebel Days
by xcoconutsx
Summary: This is taking place when Alfred was in his teens and started getting more and more rebellious with Arthur. Warning: Story contains spanking of a Teen in later chapters don't like? Don't read!


_**I am so so sorry I haven't been updating! Don't kill me! I can change! I'm visiting family and friends for summer and I have been dragged away to celebrate and hang out with them!**_

_**This is taking place when Alfred was in his teens and started getting more and more rebellious with Arthur.**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Hetalia (Although I wish I did) all credit goes to __**Hidekaz Himaruya **__you rock dude!_

_**Warning**__: Story contains spanking of a Teen in later chapters don't like? Don't read! _

In the Kirkland house hold Alfred was having a stare off with Arthur it's been that way for five minutes now and neither one of them wanted to give in. The reason for the stare off? Alfred and Matthew came to visit Arthur back from the colonies and although Matthew was happy to see Arthur again, Alfred had nothing but complaints to throw at him.

"You did it again." Alfred said still having the stare off with Arthur. "You tax us more on the supplies in the colonies!"

"Alfred be reasonable, the colonies are growing bigger which means we will need more money to keep it expanding and-"

"I don't care!" Alfred exploded breaking the stare off. "It's not fair, and you're an Empire why don't you just give us the money for the expansion?"

"You know it doesn't work that way Alfred, the people in the colonies need to contribute just like the people in other colonies, and you're no more special than they are."

"But can't we at least get some representation, so we can come up with fair amount of tax that everyone can be happy with?" Alfred said like it was only common sense.

Arthur snorted at that question. "A colony having representation in the government…Alfred are you ill, colonies do not get representation that's just absurd; you belong to me I am your representation.

Alfred stared at Arthur a little shocked at what he just said, even Matthew felt a little uncomfortable standing there and listening to them rant, and decided to silently go into his old bed room, he was sure Arthur already had ready for him.

"H-How, y-you." Alfred didn't really have a comeback so he just blurted out the first thing in mind. "Lower the taxes, Arthur!" He said angrily.

Arthur shook his head and sighed. "We are done talking about this Alfred, go get unpacked and maybe we can sit down to some tea later, hmm?

"I don't want your crappy tea, and we are not done talking about this!" Alfred yelled, getting more upset.

"Alfred, that's enough stop this little tantrum, we are done talking about it...do you understand, young man or do I need to remind you of your manners the first day here? Arthur said arms cross and tapping his foot.

Alfred had tears on the corner of his eyes, this didn't go unnoticed by Arthur who sighed and walked over to him pulling him into a hug.

"I've missed you...why don't you go get unpacked?" He said quietly.

Alfred nodded walking silently to his room to unpack his stuff that a few maids already brought there.

Alfred sat on his bed looking around his old room, not much has changed the walls still being a cream color, the bed being in the middle of the room with a window seat to the side, a wardrobe on the other side of the wall made out the finest wood to match the headboard to the bed, everything being very plain and the same.

Alfred sighed again putting his head in his hands, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, without looking saying..."I'll unpack later."

"I don't care when you unpack." The quiet voice said.

Alfred looked up seeing Matthew and smiled a little. "Hey Matty, ya need something?"

"No just seeing if you were ok." Matthew said sitting next to Alfred. "You and Arthur seem to have been going at each other throats...again." He said, saying the last part too quiet for Alfred to hear.

"Yea that jerk never listens to me! Every time I start talking about lowering the taxes he changes the subject or says he done talking about it!"

"Alfred...he's kind of r-right y-you know." Matthew said a little scare waiting for Alfred reaction.

Alfred stared at Matthew in disbelief, his own brother agreeing with that over-taxing jerk!

"You're on his side?" Alfred shouted.

"I'm on nobodies side Alfred I just think-"

"No, you just said you agree with him; you're my brother you're not suppose to agree with him!"

"Alfred, just hear me out-"

"No, just get out of my room, go suck up to 'daddy'; go drink his crappy tea to for all I care, that's all you're ever good at, just kissing ass, huh?" Alfred said with a sneer.

"What's going on here?" Arthur came wondering what's with all the yelling.

Before anyone can say anything Matthew ran out of Alfred room covering his face and crying, just nearly missing running over Arthur.

Arthur looked shocked, and Alfred looking guilty when all his anger passed.

What did he just done?

TBC

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within the week (pretty sure I will) hoped you enjoyed! ^^

R&R


End file.
